Reprisal
by bulletproofweeks
Summary: No one hurts me and goes free. Someone wants to exact revenge on James Wilson, but will they succeed? House/Wilson Established Relationship, Slash, Romance, Drama, Suspense, Angst, Complete
1. Affaire de Coeur

**Reprisal**

"_Last night I had a revelation,_

_Somehow I have to make you pay,_

_It's all about manipulation,_

_And what it takes to get my way,_

_I don't believe in soft solutions,_

_No one makes a fool of me,_

_Without receiving retribution,_

_No one hurts me and goes free."_

Chapter 1: Affaire de Coeur

It all started with a voice mail, one that was not meant for her ears, but she listened anyways. She had been suspicious for some time now. He was rarely home and when he was he avoided her like the plague. At first she dismissed it as a consequence of his job, but she should have known better. He was cheating, but she didn't want to believe it. He was the love of her life. No one had ever been so kind, gentle, and genuine. He was the perfect gentlemen or so she thought when she married him, but _now she knew_. This one message told it all.

The wine glass she had been sipping shattered on the floor as the words drifted to her ears. He had been in a rush to leave this morning, a rush to leave her, but for who? _Now she knew._ He had abandoned his phone on the kitchen counter and she couldn't help, but snoop.

"_Hey James…I can't believe you're not answering…this is a first. Anyways, I was hoping you could make it over to my place tonight. I mean…if you can sneak past the wife and all. I've been missing you. Yeah…don't give me crap for being sentimental. I just…I wish you'd leave her already, so that you can move back in with me. It's just…look I'll talk to you later…I love you…bye." _

She barely registered the red wine that had sloshed all over her beautiful carpet. All she could focus on was that voice. _It was a man's voice_…and she knew the voice, but she had never heard him so kind, so meaningful…she would have considered the message sweet if it had not been addressed to her husband. _Her _husband! She finally knew who he was cheating with, but she simply couldn't believe it.

The voice belonged to none other than Gregory House.

**The author of the poem above is unknown. **

**This will be updated within the week. Reviews are always appreciated!**


	2. Validation

**Warning: Rated T for Bad Language**

"_I've heard it said, to err is human,_

_It's forgiveness that's divine,_

_I thought about forgiving you, but,_

_I want revenge; I want what's mine,_

_I think it's time to settle scores now,_

_It's time to set the record straight,_

_You won't know it's coming, you won't know how,_

_Or when, you'll have to watch and wait."_

Chapter 2: Validation

Somehow she had managed to reach the couch before she collapsed in, what seemed to her, a pool of tears. She simply broke down with no restraint. She was always considered an ambitious cutthroat bitch who could handle anything, but now she couldn't even bother to brush the wetness from her face.

After what seemed like hours and hours of self-pity, she finally decided she needed proof. She needed to know for sure that her husband was in fact…gay…and even more importantly, she needed to know that he was in actuality having an affair with that bastard House. She and him never truly got along especially after he fired her. That tends to inspire a little hate. After that she had always avoided any confrontation with the man. That never stopped James though. She had tried to keep him away from that fucking asshole, but he refused. She always knew she'd been sharing James with House, but she never knew how close the two really were.

She shook her head and composed herself. She was determined to uncover the truth behind their affair. She began to pace her living room, back and forth. From the tone in the voice mail, she knew the two had been _together_ for weeks now, or maybe even months. Seeing as this was their first slip up, the two must be extremely good at keeping this affair their secret. That only added to her problem. _How do I catch them in the act?_

She elected to stake out their offices and then improvise from there on. She grabbed her car keys and headed out the door. The red stain remained unmoved from her carpet.

* * *

She glared at the motorcycle as she passed it. _Fucking bastard stole my husband._ She parked her car and took a moment to settle her emotions before entering the hospital discretely. She was relieved when she managed to reach the second floor without any familiar encounters. She stopped at the corner of the hallway and surveyed diagnostics and oncology. Her husband's office was concealed; however, diagnostics was clearly visible within its glass walls and was devoid of any privacy. She guessed it was because Cuddy didn't trust him enough to give him an enclosed office. _That means any secret making out would definitely take place in __**James'**__ office. _She barely recognized the limping figure in the conference room. He was writing symptoms up on the white board with his _damn _team.

"Amber Wilson?" She was startled by a feminine voice from behind her. She turned quickly her expression that of a child getting caught with her hand in the cookie jar. She found herself face to face with Cuddy.

"Hello, Dr. Cuddy." Amber smiled politely. She hoped she didn't come off as too suspicious.

"You should know by now, call me Lisa. Are you joining James for lunch?" She asked curiously. _Can't the woman mind her own business for once? _

Amber continued smiling as she replied accordingly, "yes actually." It was obvious by her tone that she intended on ending the conversation there. Cuddy was slightly taken back, but she hid her frown under a fake little smile.

"Well, have a good day, Mrs. Wilson." She turned and walked away, obviously fuming over Amber's disconcerting behavior. Amber rolled her eyes once she was out of sight and turned back to diagnostics where the three doctors were exiting the conference room with House following behind them. Sure enough, he limped straight to Wilson's office.

Amber frowned as she hurried into diagnostics. She entered House's office and walked straight to his balcony window. She didn't need to step outside to see what she had come for.

House was passionately kissing Wilson. His greedy hands were pulling at his tie and messing with his hair, and Wilson reciprocated with a brilliant smile. She recognized the possessive nature of the kiss. _He thinks James belongs to him!_

Amber felt her anger rise violently. Unadulterated hate burned in her entire being. She wanted to kill him…both of them. Originally she planned to out them, but what would that do? They would recover within the day while she would have to suffer with the cruel fact that her husband cheated on her with the man who fired her! Not to mention the well known fact that he's a misanthropic pain in the ass. _How could he love__** him**__ more than __**me**__? His wife! _

She stood watching the grotesque scene for another minute before finally storming out of the building, not caring who saw her. Amber planned to make him suffer. James was going to regret the day he ruined her life.


	3. Close Proximity

**Important: Nothing Explicit**

"_I'll play on your fears; I'll leave you in tears,_

_You'll never be the same, my friend,_

_You're walking a line; it's a matter of time,_

_You'll never rest easy again."_

Chapter 3: Close Proximity

Amber always gets what she wants. As a child she was spoiled rotten and as a medical student she would do _anything _to make the better grade. She demanded people give her anything and all she desired. If they didn't, she'd make them. That was until she met House. He fired her…, but she recovered and struck back by dating his best friend. Then after a while, she came to truly like…love the oncologist. _What a mistake that was._

Amber felt betrayed and wanted revenge. She wanted to inflict harm on him in a way that would destroy him. James had gotten away with cheating three times. She thought he'd learned. She thought he was different, but now she knew better and she would make sure he never cheated again.

Amber heard the door to their apartment open and she hurriedly hid the gun back in her purse. She set the bag on the table and rushed into the kitchen innocently. James looked up at her, surprised by her sudden appearance. She hid the anger and hate she desperately wanted to express and instead gave him a small smile. He returned it, though his eyes looked her over suspiciously. She seemed tense.

"Hey," she uttered reluctantly before turning her attention to the kitchen cabinets. She avoided his eyes in an effort to remain calm. Now was not the time.

"Hey," he replied while setting his briefcase on the table. He then paused and looked down at the carpet. "What happened?" He asked suddenly with a tinge of concern. Amber turned around to see him staring at the red stain from this morning. He looked up at her, his brown eyes brimming with curiosity.

"I…spilled some wine. Unfortunately, it won't come out." She replied evenly, returning her gaze elsewhere. He shrugged slightly and headed for the bedroom. Amber held in a sigh of relief. James returned a short while later, tie in hand and shirt unbuttoned.

"I'm sorry…, but I can't stay home long." James apologized hesitantly for fear of Amber's reaction. She didn't face him so he continued, "I just stopped by for a shower before heading back. I need to finish some paperwork by tomorrow morning or Cuddy will raise hell." He justified quickly. Amber used all her control not to kill him right then and there. She was devious and cunning and knew better than to act too hastily.

Instead she muttered, "okay." He was not satisfied by this weak acknowledgement.

"I'll be home by-"

"Don't worry about it." Amber interrupted, turning to him confidently, "I won't wait up." She continued, using all restraint. He seemed to believe her because he nodded faintly. Then he proceeded to search the apartment.

"Have you seen my phone? I could've sworn I forgot it here this morning." He continued to search his pockets as he waited for her answer. She glanced over at the table where she had concealed the phone in a bowl. Somehow he'd looked over it in his search. Instead of pointing it out, she lied.

"I haven't seen it. You probably left it at the office." She replied, seemingly untroubled by the lost device. She didn't want him to listen to the message. He ended his search and nodded again. James suddenly made eye contact with Amber.

"I'm sorry. I'll make it up to you." He offered guiltily…and sincerely.

"I know you will." She replied coolly. James headed back to the bedroom. Amber waited until she could hear the shower running before releasing a long-awaited breath. _This is harder than I thought._

* * *

**Fluffy House/Wilson**

**If this is not your preferred pairing, I hope you will continue reading anyways! **

Wilson entered the apartment to find him sitting on the couch. For once the T.V. was off and he seemed to be actually _working_ on something. Wilson was thoroughly impressed by the bizarre scene before him. "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to come in, James?" House asked without looking up. Wilson sighed and shut the door before sitting down next to the diagnostician. Wilson leaned his head comfortably on House's shoulder and looked down at the medical journal.

"What are you reading?" He asked absent-mindedly.

"You don't really care what I'm reading about." House stated while systematically closing the magazine and throwing it on the table. Wilson simply nodded, adjusting his position. House placed his arm around the man and finally made eye contact. "Okay…what's bugging you?" He pretended it was a burden to ask, but Wilson knew he meant it.

"Amber knows." He answered with no doubt in his mind. The news shocked House, but he refused to show it. Instead he frowned.

"What makes you so sure?" House asked curiously.

"After three failed marriages…you just know." Wilson replied in a harrowed voice. He continued staring ahead at the dark screen, deep in thought.

House had a million wise cracks he could use, but he just couldn't. Normally he exercised no restraint when kicking someone when they're down, but with Wilson…he was beyond himself. He hated the woman who he had (un)affectionately named "cut throat bitch," but he knew these divorces took their toll on the oncologist and he couldn't bring himself to say a word. He tightened his grip and gave him a chaste kiss on the head.

"It's not all that bad." He attempted to comfort him. Of course, compassion is not House's forte.

"Well of course not for you! You get more Wilson for yourself." He frowned indignantly. House began to trace circles on the man's shoulder with his finger, seemingly indifferent.

"You don't want to move back in with me?" He asked with mock hurt (which hid the real hurt). Wilson relaxed in House's embrace.

"Of course I do." He paused before continuing, "It's just…I feel like a failure. I hate doing this to her…to all of them. I hate myself for it. They deserve better than that and…" Wilson drifted back to his thoughts. They both sat in silence as House pondered how to respond.

"It's not your fault." House offered sincerely, only holding him closer. "You didn't know," he considered his words carefully, "what you wanted." Wilson leaned into him more.

"It shouldn't have taken this long to figure it out!" Wilson emphasized with his hands. "How could I not realize…?" His voice faded, not wanting to voice his revelation. House ignored his hesitation.

"You don't think she knows…about _us_?" He asked, a sudden tinge of worry evident in his voice.

"I don't know." Wilson replied weakly. "She didn't say anything." The oncologist remained unsettled, so House diverted his attention to more pressing matters.

"Are you going to stay here tonight?" He asked, failing to mask his hopefulness. Wilson smiled a little at the older man's slip up.

"Give me one good reason." He countered deviously, turning to face him, but still only inches away.

"Well, I missed your pancakes this morning…and my bed misses you." He eluded without missing a beat. "Well, actually that's two reasons."

"If those are your only reasons…" Wilson sighed with fake disappointment as he suddenly stood and threatened to leave. House immediately grabbed his arm to maintain the close proximity. Somehow the action threw Wilson off balance and he came crashing back down on the couch…and House. Wilson laughed briefly as he managed to make himself comfortable again, this time leaning against House's chest. "What was that for?" He asked expectantly. There was nothing resembling annoyance or anger in his voice. House returned the smile.

"I can't lose my knight in shining armor!" House exclaimed dramatically while ruffling the oncologist's wet hair into a cute mess…well House always considered it cute. "Then who will pay for my lunch?" He added with a smirk. Wilson crossed his arms like a stubborn child and simply waited for House to admit it. The diagnostician rolled his eyes and continued in a soft, sincere voice, "I missed you, James." House pressed his face against his and embraced him again. "Not to mention the fact that I can't function properly without those pancakes of yours." It was Wilson's turn to roll his eyes.

"Does your mind revolve solely on food?" He countered easily. "Also, you _never _function _properly_." Wilson emphasized, though he was pleased that House had admitted that he had missed him.

"My mind doesn't revolve solely on food!" House defended. "Sometimes I think about General Hospital…sometimes I think about music…, but…most of my time is spent thinking about you." He added sweetly. _Who figured House for a romantic?_

Wilson's smile broadened. "I guess that's a good enough reason to stay over." He replied happily. He turned around again and gave House a tender kiss. The kiss lasted only briefly, but was worth a thousand words…and yet House chose to say one last thing.

"I love you, James."

"I love you too, Greg."

**Next Chapter: Sanity is Overrated**


	4. Sanity is Overrated

"_You know, it feels intoxicating,_

_To be intimidating,_

_It's invigorating,_

_To see you shaking,_

_I've got the power to bring you down."_

Chapter 4: Sanity is Overrated

James didn't come home. How'd Amber know? She knew because she had waited patiently for him. She wasn't really surprised and she was smart enough to realize where he was staying for the night. The thought continued to make her sick.

Amber carefully applied her make-up as she thoroughly prepared herself for the day ahead. She took her time as she mapped out her plan again in her mind. She fastened on her earrings and secured her fashionable black and white skirt with decorative swirls. She then adjusted her white blouse and collar along with her diamond necklace. Finally, Amber observed herself in a full-scale mirror in her stunning high heels. She couldn't recall the last time she'd dressed up, but today was a special day, a day that they would all remember for the rest of their short, short lives. She smiled devilishly. Amber had to be insane to do what she was about to do, but then again, _sanity is overrated. _

Cuddy had assigned them both to clinic duty and for once House didn't protest. His silence actually shocked her past the point of disbelief so that she could only gawk in the middle of the hallway. Wilson saw her face and couldn't help but laugh at House's profound ability to toy with Cuddy. "No complaining about how people are stupid and how clinic duty is the seventh circle of hell?" He laughed incredulously. House returned a genuine smile before leafing through the file in his hand.

"I'm in a really good mood today." He answered, his eyes still trained on the papers in his hands.

"And why would that be?" Wilson asked innocently; although, he already knew the answer.

"I fell in love yesterday and found someone I want to spend the rest of my life with." House stated simply without a hint of sarcasm. The answer froze Wilson to the spot as House continued to the clinic unaffected. He then turned when he realized his lover wasn't following, and looked up from his client's family history. "You look surprised?" Wilson tried to find a suitable answer.

"No it's just…I didn't really expect it…I mean…I want the same thing, I just didn't think you'd ever say it." Wilson stammered stupidly. House smiled. _He's also cute when he's shocked._ Wilson finally resumed walking and caught up with the cripple, so that they fell in step. They walked in silence, both deep in thought, until they reached the clinic. They both walked over to the nurse's desk and grabbed a file.

"What do you have?" House asked with disgust.

"Relentless Coughing. You?"

"Another crotch rot. Those patients are always fun to exploit."

"Just don't get fired."

"Cuddy won't fire me-" House paused mid-sentence as he recognized _Cut Throat Bitch_ walking into the clinic. Wilson followed House's gaze to see his wife elegantly dressed and staring right at him. He felt scrutinized under her fierce glare. _She knows._ House, having the amazing gift of reading people like a book, realized this too. He also recognized the searing hate that was directed, not at him for once, but Wilson. He glanced over at Wilson as Amber approached the couple. She frowned angrily.

"I know your little secret." She threatened without restraining the volume of her voice. The nurses sensed the end of the world and quickly avoided the threesome, but still inconspicuously eavesdropped on the gossip unfolding. Cuddy and her unique House-is-going-to-burn-this-hospital-to-the-ground senses were tingling, so she left her office and arrived just as the woman finished her threat. Cuddy stopped on the other side of the nurses' station to monitor the conflict.

Wilson's face morphed into pure horror while House remained indifferent, though his eyes revealed some kind of hesitation. House glanced at his lover and realized he wasn't going to talk, so he intervened. "Maybe we should talk privately in one of the clinic rooms." He offered in all seriousness. Cuddy then realized the severity of the circumstances (if House is being _polite_); although, she had no idea what was going on or what would happen next.

In one swift movement, Amber intensified the situation greatly. Suddenly she pulled a handgun out of her purse and directed it skillfully at her terror-stricken husband. The man took a huge intake of air as his mind tried to comprehend what was going on. His eyes widened and he became petrified with fear. House, having too much experience with weapons directed at himself by his father and angry patients, didn't panic. He remained visibly calm; although, his heart was now beating a mile a minute as he realized that there was absolutely no way to talk her out of this. Someone was going to die and she intended for it to be Wilson.

The rest of the clinic turned into a chaotic scramble to escape. Patients began screaming while children were crying. Luckily, Amber made no move to stop them from leaving, but she did order the nurses, doctors, and Cuddy to remain. "I will shoot him if you make any move to leave." She directed to the hospital staff. "That includes you Cuddy." She leveled. Cuddy just stared, horrified by the sudden hostage situation unfolding before her. She focused on controlling her flight or flight response as she could only wait to see what Amber would do next.

House decided he would stall as long as possible until the SWAT team arrived, but even then, they won't shoot her down until her gun is no longer directed at any hostages…or until she's shot someone. "I was right! You really are a cutthroat bitch, or maybe I should call you a gun-wielding maniac from now on. Well, needless to say, I'm glad I fired you." House antagonized the bitch in order to direct her attention away from Wilson. Wilson looked over at House, terrified by his resistance. _Did he want to get shot? _

Amber directed the gun in his direction, which was exactly what House wanted. He was never considered the self-sacrificing type, even by his own standards, but for once, he threw aside his reputation and focused solely on protecting his friend and lover. _Wow, so soap operas really do come true. Maybe I'll be shot and end up in a coma until the season finale._

Amber realized House's plan and refused to give in to his mockery. Instead she turned the gun back to Wilson, who visibly tensed. "You fucking cheated on me!" She yelled, releasing all her anger on her husband. The gun shook in her hand and threatened to fire at any moment. Wilson was near tears by this point and House was nervous as hell. Cuddy could only stare, unable to say anything or stop the conflict from escalating. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? After three marriages I thought you knew better than to be unfaithful! I thought you were different, but now I see you are still the same cheating asshole-" Wilson surprised everyone by suddenly interrupting his wife's rant.

"Well what the hell was I supposed to say?" He countered angrily. Tears were rolling down his face, but his expression had now transformed into fury. "I'm gay!" He yelled. Everyone was shocked by his sudden confession…except for House who was still eyeing the gun anxiously. "How was I supposed to tell you that?" He added in a defeated tone. "After four marriages, I finally realize that…that I like guys, okay? Tell me, honey, how would you react to that? Would you have killed me right on the spot?" He challenged. He moved forward angrily until House grabbed his arm and pulled him back. House then gave Cuddy a pleading look and the dean conveniently interrupted and redirected Amber's unfathomable anger.

"You don't want to do this, Amber." Cuddy managed to say will all the conviction she could muster. House took this chance to steady his friend's emotions.

"Don't do anything stupid." House whispered worriedly. His friend was beyond himself and wasn't thinking straight. Wilson laughed a little.

"You're the one who's practically begging her to fucking shoot you." Wilson countered in tone that everyone could hear. Luckily, Amber remained enthralled in an argument with Cuddy. He looked briefly at House before turning his gaze back to his wife. House shook his arm and forced him to make eye contact.

"I have my reasons." He stressed, his blue eyes brimming with concern. "I'm not about to go to your funeral, so shut up…," he paused, "and remember I love you." He added sincerely before releasing Wilson's arm. The oncologist just stared, trying to process what House meant. As if on cue, Amber turned back to the two doctors, gun still flailing.

"What you didn't tell your boss about your little love affair?" She directed at _both of them_. Cuddy, along with all the nurses and doctors still remaining, stood shocked by whatever Amber had told them and House had a pretty good idea what that was. Wilson had confessed to being gay, but only now did everyone know who the affair was with. House, however, didn't miss a beat.

"Oh we didn't? Didn't she get the memo explaining every little detail? Apparently you did." He smirked, though his expression changed into a grimace as he shifted his weight painfully. Hostage situations don't fare well for his bum leg. Amber was about to speak, but House continued. "You know, most people actually deal with their emotions instead of going on a vengeful rampage. I think the whole murder is illegal thing throws a lot of people off." Amber couldn't keep her composure as she finally gave in to his ridicule. She took a step forward in which House immediately stepped in front of Wilson. Her husband was terrified and wanted to stop House from taking the fall, but he couldn't move. What could he possibly do that would result in House not getting shot? Amber walked up to House and placed the barrel of the gun at his heart. He flinched slightly, but kept up his defiant glare.

"Do you think this is irrational!" She yelled, her voice echoing through the now seemingly empty hospital. "I want revenge, I want what's mine! He ruined my life and now I want him to pay for it! I want him to suffer and _beg _for mercy! He's going to regret what he did to me!" Amber had had it with the bastard. If he wanted to be shot then so be it.

_"You know something; you see it coming,_

_You know I will stop at nothing."_


	5. Quietus

**Warning: Grief, Have Tissues Handy...Two Character Deaths...  
**

Chapter 5: Quietus

Wilson jumped as the gunshot echoed through the hospital. The horrible sound engrained itself in Wilson's memory as the world began to move in slow motion. He saw House collapse on the floor right at his feet and he watched as his cane was flung across the room. Blood stained the man's light blue shirt and dark jacket a crimson red. His brilliant blue eyes, which Wilson had come to love, fluttered shut.

Before Wilson could process what was happening, another gunshot rang out accompanied by the sound of shattering glass. For a moment, he thought he'd been shot too, but then he looked up and saw Amber fall on the floor having suffered a fatal head wound from a sniper. Her outfit remained pure as blood accumulated around her head in a puddle.

Wilson's gaze returned to House's lifeless body and he just stared down at him, frozen in disbelief. He wasn't sure what to do or how to act. He had the urge to be sick and look away, but he simply couldn't. Instead, he followed his doctor instinct and practically fell to his knees, reached out his shaky hand timidly, and checked for a pulse. The scene was surreal…as he felt House's cold skin beneath his fingers.

Wilson started crying again and was barely aware of his surroundings as he became lost in a state of shock. At some point, the empty room was filled with police and panicked doctors and nurses. Wilson vaguely recalled someone placing a hand on his shoulder before being forced to his feet. He remembered urgent and worried voices, but he couldn't recognize the voices or what they were saying, and quite frankly he didn't care. He couldn't comprehend the situation. House couldn't be dead. He'd always been…immortal. Everything was finally perfect between them…and then suddenly he's gone and Wilson can't even summon up how or why he was gone. Wilson remained in a trance he could not escape. His mind kept repeating the traumatic moment over and over in his head, screen by screen and he was forced to watch again and again.

"_I have my reasons. I'm not about to go to your funeral, so shut up…and remember I love you."_

House's voice rang in his ears as he finally understood what he'd done. Everything overwhelmed him. Sounds were distorted and his vision was blurred as his mind fought to process reality. He drifted out of his delirium briefly and was suddenly aware of a bright light being shined into his eyes. At first he thought he was dead too, until he recognized Foreman's face staring back at him worriedly, penlight in hand. The man was talking to him, but Wilson couldn't understand what he was saying. His eyes focused instead on the scene behind Foreman...where Cuddy was calling time of death.

* * *

Wilson couldn't remember anything that happened during the hours afterwards. He remained in a hallow daze, engulfed in his own thoughts. He might have seen a grief counselor at some point and he vaguely remembered being admitted at the hospital, where doctors monitored his mental state. He refused to speak or make eye contact, his attention focused solely on the vivid details and images of House's death at the hands of his wife. The pictures poisoned his mind, but he couldn't stop them. They reeled so fast that his head began to spin with nausea and dizziness.

_It's my fault._ The guilt was now setting it and was washing away the denial. _He would still be alive if I had only listened…if I had been faithful or if I had taken his advice in the beginning and __**not**__ gotten married in the first place, but now there is nothing I can do. Nothing will ever bring him back. _

"_It's not your fault. You didn't know…what you wanted."_

The fact that he could hear House's voice in his head clear as day should have been worrying Wilson, but instead his vivid memories comforted him, but only a little. After all, they were only memories.

* * *

His mind must have skipped a couple hours because suddenly he was in a car being driven home. Foreman was driving while Chase rode shotgun. Wilson turned and noticed a distraught Cuddy sitting next to him, her hand perched precariously on his shoulder. He wanted to shove her hand away, but he didn't have the energy to move, so he sat in silence. Cuddy noticed his awareness and began to speak solemnly. "H-his funeral will be on Saturday." She whispered sadly. It took a moment for him to process the words and then he actually started crying again.

"What'd you do that for, Cuddy?" Chase asked with concern.

"H-he deserves to know. The doctor said it's best if he doesn't slip into a state of denial." Cuddy answered weakly, merely repeating the doctor's words.

"If denial makes him feel better, if only for a little while, then let him believe what he wants." Foreman replied absently, eyes still trained on the road. This whole tragedy was affecting him more than he'd expected.

The conversation continued, but Wilson didn't hear a word of it. The numbness that Wilson had been feeling was ebbing away in his fingers and he suddenly looked down and noticed he was carrying House's cane. His knuckles were white from holding on too tight and the cane had left a temporary imprint on his hand. He wasn't sure how long he'd been carrying the thing and he couldn't even recall how he got it. He tightened his grip again as he began to feel dizzy. He took a couple deep breaths to ward of the nausea before returning his eyes to the window. The memories overwhelmed him again.

* * *

His mind skipped ahead again until they were at his apartment…the one he shared with his wife. They were still in the car when Wilson came back to reality.

"He needs to stay in the car. I'll simply go in, get him some stuff, and then we'll all stay at my place tonight. He can't be left alone. The doctor said he could be suicidal after what he witnessed." Foreman stated seriously, stealing worried glances at Wilson. The oncologist laughed a little seeing as they were talking like he wasn't even there. Well…, he wasn't most of the time. They all looked at him, deeply concerned by his bizarre behavior.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked stupidly. As soon as he said, he regretted it. Cuddy and Foreman glared at him.

"Swell." Wilson sneered, though his voice was barely audible. He didn't even recognize himself and he still refused to make eye contact. "I-I just saw my wife kill…" Wilson paused, unable to finish. That was a barrier he wasn't ready to cross.

"_I want revenge, I want what's mine! He ruined my life and now I want him to pay for it! I want him to suffer and beg for mercy! He's going to regret what he did to me!"_

Amber's vindictive voice penetrated his brain and made him squirm and grimace. Cuddy was about to speak when Wilson broke in again, his voice still dispirited. "I want to go in."

Both Foreman and Chase frowned. "I don't think…" Chase began, but was silenced by Wilson opening his car door and slamming it behind him. Wilson fell back against the car as soon as he set foot on the sidewalk. His legs were shaky and threatened to give way any moment, but Wilson was determined to go inside, though he wasn't sure why. His hands were still clutching the cane for dear life. His three colleagues rushed out of the car and were by his side in a matter of seconds.

"You really shouldn't…"

"It's my apartment!" Wilson snapped at Foreman, though his voice still refused to reach a perceptible volume. The three just nodded, not wanting to anger him further.

Foreman, the most emotionally steady in the group, lead the way into the apartment. Wilson followed, closely monitored by Chase and a perpetually worried Cuddy. Foreman made a beeline for the bedroom while Chase remained close to Wilson. Cuddy, meanwhile, just stared down at her shoes.

Wilson's eyes drifted around the apartment. He suddenly noticed the great number of pictures of his wife and him littering the room. He also observed the unsettling amount of photos of House and him, which Amber had conveniently placed behind her own photos. Chase followed Wilson's gaze. "I'm sorry," he managed to say, but he received no response or even acknowledgment from Wilson.

Wilson's eyes suddenly spotted his phone hidden in the bowl on the table. He wasn't sure how he'd overlooked it before. He instinctively picked it up and opened it.

1 Voicemail Message

Wilson **never** gets voicemails, so against his better judgment, he listened to the message. House's voice flooded over him one last time.

"_Hey James…I can't believe you're not answering…this is a first. Anyways, I was hoping you could make it over to my place tonight. I mean…if you can sneak past the wife and all. I've been missing you. Yeah…don't give me crap for being sentimental. I just…I wish you'd leave her already, so that you can move back in with me. It's just…look I'll talk to you later…I love you…bye." _

Wilson broke out in tears and collapsed on the floor with House's cane still in his hand. He fell exactly where Amber had been standing the day before when she first discovered their love affair. The wine stain, still visible on the carpet, had lost its purple hue and was now a blood red, which Wilson considered only fitting.

It all started with a voicemail…and it all ended with a voicemail.

"_The broken glass is on the floor,_

_The red stain will never fade,_

_The pain you forced into my heart,_

_I could only be afraid,_

_I turned my pain to power,_

_I may have dug my grave,_

_But sure as hell was worth it,_

_To see you not-so-brave,_

_The guilt alone will kill you,_

_You'll suffer and die in pain,_

_In a way I succeeded,_

_All that's left is his cane."_

**Fin**

* * *

**This final poem is by me, Hadley.**

**This story was intended to have a happy ending, but then my mood took a turn for the worst and I decided to write a tragedy. Also, I wanted to incorporate the short poem above which I randomly threw together one school night. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it and didn't run out of tissues! If you didn't like how this turned out...well I can't please everyone and I promise my next story will have a happy ending.  
**

**On another note, the first chapter titled **_**Affair de Coeur **_**means Love Affair and the last chapter titled **_**Quietus **_**means Death. Sneaky, sneaky...**

**Reviews are always appreciated! Thanks.**


End file.
